Trucks and other vehicles used to transport equipment, supplies, cargo, etc. are presently loaded and/or offloaded by one or more of a variety of prior art methods. Where a fixed truck dock is not available, these methods include by hand, by fork-lift (which may only reach part way into the truck), and by a truck lift-gate (e.g., which are included on special trucks). Each of these options can be difficult to use with safety concerns, and/or can consume a significant amount of time to complete a loading/offloading task. Lift gates can be effective, though they are often slow to offload and only come with a unique, specialized truck.
A scissor-lift apparatus, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,698, is another prior art method for unloading or loading. This type of apparatus is commercially available. Superior Handling Equipment of Ormond Beach, Florida manufactures a different type of lift, sometimes referred to as hydraulic parallelogram lift, or a “dock-lift”. While prior art scissor-lifts and hydraulic parallelogram lifts are useful in a fixed or relatively immobile location, they must be transported by truck and offloaded into the immediate area where they are to be used and usually anchored. Each can be beneficial in certain circumstances, but not being particularly mobile, they can be difficult or impossible to move long distances or at high rates of speed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,990 discloses a “wheeled elevator” that can move between loading and unloading locations. However, the wheels are designed for moving the device across smooth surfaces over short distances. The design is not suitable for towing over roads and rough terrain.
For example, many locations, such as disaster aid areas and remote locations do not have adequate infrastructure to allow access by large trucks needed to transport such equipment as a dock-lift. In such instances, it can be difficult, if not impossible to transport loading equipment to the desired location.
The presently disclosed technology overcomes the above-identified disadvantages of the prior art, and accomplishes the above and other objectives such as allowing a dock-lift to be transported anywhere that loading/unloading is required.